


Voyage dans le Temps

by Eydol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: "Crossover", Humour, M/M, Rencontre au XVIIIème siècle, Un livre peut cacher bien des mystères
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il suffisait d’un peu de rêve pour s’imaginer faire un retour dans le passé et découvrir la vie de ces époques lointaines qui faisaient rêver nombre d’humain. D’autres fois, il suffisait tout simplement d’avoir Milo, Chevalier du Scorpion. Camus ne se doutait pas un seul instant que cela aurait de telles conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage dans le Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue dans cet OS spécialement écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Alaynna ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il vaut peut-être mieux pour eux.

Parfois, il suffisait d’un peu de rêve pour s’imaginer faire un retour dans le passé et découvrir la vie de ces époques lointaines qui faisaient rêver nombre d’humain. D’autres fois, il suffisait tout simplement d’avoir Milo, Chevalier du Scorpion, en petit-ami pour découvrir le passé _pour de vrai_. Quel pourcentage de chance y avait-il pour que Milo découvre un livre à la couverture ancienne dans la bibliothèque de la Maison du Verseau et dont le titre était « Tempus » ? Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu’il lise la première page à voix haute, en mauvais latin, et que ledit livre les transporte tous les deux dans le passé ? Camus ne le savait pas. À vrai dire, il trouvait cela complètement incroyable et insensé. Il se demandait même si ce n’était pas une farce d’un autre chevalier ou des dieux eux-mêmes. Toujours était-il que les deux Chevaliers d’Or se retrouvaient dans une des maisons – celle du Verseau à en juger la ressemblance frappante -, recouverts de leurs armures respectives.

            Le Chevalier des Glaces ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et, à son grand soulagement, Milo semblait tout autant perdu que lui. Il analysa les moindres détails de la maison qu’il connaissait par cœur : les colonnes étaient resplendissantes et les sculptures étaient bien conservées, contrairement aux siennes qui commençaient à s’émietter. Il pensait être retourné dans le passé mais était-ce bien le cas ? N’étaient-ils pas dans le futur ?

« Camus, murmura Milo. Je crois que j’ai fait une connerie.

— Non, tu crois ? » Répondit le Verseau d’un air ironique et il crut voir Milo se ratatiner.

            Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec Milo, il savait très bien que ce n’était pas de sa faute et qu’il ne pouvait pas savoir pour le livre. Lui-même ne le savait pas et, pour une fois que le Scorpion avait bien voulu faire un effort, il avait fallu que ça soit un livre étrange. Camus se massa les tempes.

« Je suis désolé, Milo. Je ne voulais pas… »

            Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : les deux hommes purent entendre des bruits de pas derrière eux et ils se mirent en garde, prêts à se défendre en cas de problème. Problèmes qui arriveraient très certainement plus tôt que prévu.

« Dégel, au lieu de passer ta vie à lire, tu ne voudrais pas qu’on… , commença la voix grave d’un homme qui se stoppa net en les voyant. T’es pas Dégel, toi. » Continua-t-il finalement, les yeux plissés.

            Et lui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Milo au goût de Camus. Mince, était-ce un ancêtre ou un descendant de Milo ? Non, c’était impossible qu’il soit un descendant… Sauf si Milo avait eu des enfants derrière son dos. À vérifier. L’homme était un peu plus grand que Milo et même ses cheveux bleus marines étaient beaucoup plus longs, encadrant son visage dur et le faisant ressortir dans le doré de l’armure du Scorpion qui le recouvrait.

« Okay, c’est quoi le délire ? Vous vous trouvez drôle ? »

            Apparemment, l’autre Chevalier du Scorpion pensait que c’était une blague et ne la trouvait pas du tout drôle. Camus aurait aimé que ça en soit une, un rêve dont il se réveillerait bientôt mais, malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop réaliste pour laisser ce vain espoir s’installer en lui. Maintenant, il restait un problème : il devait trouver une réponse à formuler à l’autre avant que Milo ne le fasse. Laisser Milo répondre à l’autre Scorpion était…

« Ouais, c’est trop drôle. Hahaha. Je suis tellement mort de rire que mon Scarlet Needle me démange. »

            …Une mauvaise idée. Blasé, Camus se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de se calmer. Ce n’était que Milo et son légendaire « agir avant de réfléchir », après tout. Et pour le peu que l’autre soit pareil… Eh bien, ils s’entretueraient pendant que lui chercherait un moyen de rentrer à la bonne époque. Théoriquement, il suffisait juste qu’il prenne le livre des mains de son petit-ami, qu’il lise la première page et attrape Milo avant qu’il ne se fasse tuer. Simple comme bonjour.

« Scarlet Needle ? Je vais te le faire goûter, mon Scarlet Needle ! Grogna l’autre Scorpion.

— Attendez, c’est un malentendu ! Tenta de calmer Camus tout en lançant un regard à son compagnon qui l’ignora superbement.

— T’as vingt secondes pour me l’expliquer, ton malentendu. Avant que je ne bute ton pote.

— Son pote ne se laissera pas faire ! » Hurla un Milo en rage.

            Les deux Scorpions se lançaient des regards noirs tandis qu’entre-deux, un Verseau se sentait complètement dépassé par les événements. Qui était l’imbécile qui avait autorisé Milo à entrer dans sa bibliothèque ? Ah oui, lui. Il fallait vraiment qu’il apprenne à résister aux regards de chiot de son amant…

« Ecoutez, ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais Milo – mon « pote » comme vous dites – a lu un livre de ma bibliothèque qui nous a fait voyager dans le temps. Nous ne sommes pas ici par volonté mais plutôt par méconnaissance de ce livre. »

            L’autre Scorpion arqua un sourcil. Bon, d’accord, Camus n’avait pas très bien raconté l’histoire, mais comment était-il censé le faire !? Lui-même avait du mal à y croire !

« Donc… Nous devons sûrement relire le passage à voix haute pour retourner à notre époque. Vous pouvez nous laisser faire, d’accord ? S’il vous plaît. »

            Le Scorpion aux cheveux longs sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la proposition de Camus. Ce dernier espérait bien qu’il accepte et surtout, qu’ils retournent bientôt auprès de leurs propres compères.

« Okay ! Mais si jamais c’est un mensonge… ! »

            Inutile de finir sa phrase, les deux pauvres « voyageurs du temps » l’avaient très bien compris. Alors, avec un regard noir lancé à Milo qui se ratatina encore une fois, le Chevalier du Verseau attrapa le bouquin vivement et alla directement à la première page qu’il lut à voix haute. Les deux compères attendirent impatiemment mais rien ne se produisit. Camus recommença puis Milo et son mauvais latin. Toujours rien. En face d’eux, le Chevalier d’Or commençait peu à peu à perdre patience.

« Espèce de petits… ! » Hurla le Scorpion, prêt à bondir sur eux.

            Ce qu’il fit presqu’aussitôt. Camus se prépara à contrer avec une attaque de glace tandis qu’il voyait son cher et stupide ami s’élancer à son tour. Puis les deux Scorpions s’arrêtèrent net quelques secondes plus tard, sans prévenir. Camus les regarda tout d’abord interloqué puis remarqua enfin les minces filets de glace qui les scotchaient au sol.

« Non mais ce n’est pas bientôt finis ce raffut ? » Lança une voix glaciale mais néanmoins plus douce que celle du Scorpion.

            Camus tourna la tête vers l’origine de la voix pour faire face à un homme, d’à peu près sa taille, aux longs cheveux verts et avec une paire de lunettes protégeant ses beaux yeux mauves. Il portait l’armure d’or du Verseau et était très probablement le fameux « Dégel » avec qui le Scorpion de cette époque l’avait confondu.

« Kardia, tu m’expliques ce qu’il se passe ? »

            Le dénommé Kardia se calma instantanément et se tourna vers Dégel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils se moquent de moi, Dégel chéris !

— Pardon !? » S’énerva le Verseau et Camus se tint prêt.

            Il n’avait pas envie de se battre contre les deux Chevalier d’Or.

« Oui, hein ! J’ai le droit de les tuer ?

— Kardia ! Je t’ai déjà répété cent fois de ne pas employer ce genre de mots devant tout le monde !

— Mais… Mais oui, mais t’es mon… »

            Kardia du Scorpion s’arrêta tout de suite en voyant le regard glacial de Dégel du Verseau. Camus se retint de siffler d’admiration. Apparemment, les regards glacials étaient le seul moyen de calmer un Scorpion énervé, quelle que soit l’époque. Il en prenait donc note afin de prévenir le prochain Chevalier du Verseau. Il était sûr qu’il en aurait besoin.

             Dégel se tourna vers les deux intrus, laissa passer un soupir qui en disait long en voyant Milo et décida de se concentrer sur Camus. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Bon, des trois, tu m’as l’air le plus intelligent. Explique-moi ce qu’il se passe. »

            Camus resta muet quelques instants, cherchant les bons mots. Ce Dégel semblait plus intelligent que son comparse et peut-être pourrait-il l’aider ? _Il fallait qu’il puisse les aider._

« Eh bien, c’est une étrange histoire, commença-t-il et il entendit clairement Kardia souffler. J’étais calmement en train de travailler dans ma bibliothèque lorsque mon compagnon (il le désigna d’un signe de tête) est entré et a décidé d’avoir un peu de culture générale…

— Hey ! J’ai de la culture générale ! Se vexa Milo mais Camus n’y prêta aucune attention.

— Et il a pris ce livre, continua-t-il en montrant le livre qu’il tenait. Il a lu la première page et nous sommes arrivés ici sans en comprendre les raisons. Et la raison pour laquelle votre…ami… a essayé de nous tuer, c’est parce que nous pensions qu’en relisant la première page, nous retournerions à notre époque… Chose qui n’a pas fonctionné. »

            Dégel toisa Camus du regard, comme s’il cherchait à découvrir la vérité en lisant en lui. Or, Camus avait dit la vérité. Ou presque. Il avait omis de dire qu’avant de prendre Tempus, Milo avait cherché à trouver un livre de Kâma-Sûtra. Comme si lui, Camus du Verseau, possédait un exemplaire de cette chose ! (En vérité, il en possédait un mais Milo n'était pas obligé de le savoir.)

            Silencieusement, le Chevalier du Verseau aux cheveux verts prit le livre des mains de Camus et se mit à le feuilleter. Il semblait totalement intéressé par ce livre et, si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, Camus aurait lu par-dessus son épaule. Bras croisés, il joua avec ses doigts quelques instants avant de finalement poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Excusez-moi, est-il possible de savoir en quelle année nous sommes ?

— En 1743, répondit évasivement Dégel, ses yeux ne quittant pas le bouquin.

— Quelques années avant la Révolution Françaises…, pensa à haute voix le français aux cheveux bleus.

— Pardon ?

— Ah euh… Je disais que ça faisait un sacré retour dans le passé ! » Mentit-il.

            Ce n’était pas réellement un mensonge : ils avaient tout de même fait un voyage dans le temps de 243 années ! Ce n’était pas rien !

« De quelle année venez-vous ?

— 1986. »

            Kardia siffla.

« Eh beh… Le monde va tourner jusqu’en 1986, bon à savoir. Mais en gros… Ca veut dire qu’on est vos aînés ? »

            Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du Scorpion du 18ème siècle et Camus prit soudainement peur. Il savait que Milo avait de très mauvaises idées et il était sûr que Kardia avait le même esprit, s’il n’était pire.

« Kardia, s’il te plaît.

— Mais Dégel ch… Mais Dégel, c’est vrai, non ? Nous sommes leurs aînés, donc on peut leur faire faire ce que l’on veut ! »

            Dégel soupira tout en secouant la tête, montrant clairement son mécontentement. Néanmoins, il permit aux deux Scorpion de quitter leur prison de glace avant de se tourner vers Camus.

« Allons étudier ce livre. Je suis sûr qu’il y a le moyen de rentrer chez vous à l’intérieur. »

            Camus acquiesça et suivit son aîné après avoir lancé un regard d’avertissement à Milo qui eut une mine boudeuse. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent tous deux dans la bibliothèque du Verseau…

 

* * *

 

« Pffff ! C’est pas juste, mon Camus m’a abandonné !

— Et Dégel m’a ignoré… ! »

            Les deux Scorpions, assis sur les marches menant à la maison du Verseau, soupirèrent en même temps et de la même façon. Si quelqu’un passait par là et les voyait, il aurait pu croire qu’ils étaient jumeaux !

« Si ça se trouve, Camus ne m’aime plus et préfère quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent que lui…

— Dégel est très intelligent. »

            Milo et Kardia se fixèrent un long moment, comme s’ils avaient été figés, transformés en splendide statues grecques. Soudain, ils se levèrent en même temps, d’un même mouvement et à la même vitesse et, ensemble, ils s’écrièrent :

« Hors de question ! »

            Les deux Scorpions s’élancèrent alors dans une course héroïque, prêts à sauver la vie de leurs chers et tendres Verseaux qui s’étaient enfermés dans un lieu sacré appelé bibliothèque, ce qui, dans leurs esprits, pouvaient signifier qu’ils leur faisaient des infidélités. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte, les deux hommes se firent un signe de tête d’encouragement avant d’entrer sans un bruit, afin de les prendre sur le fait. Ils avancèrent le plus discrètement possible parmi les rangées de livres et se cachèrent chacun derrière une étagère, avant de laisser passer leur tête et de poser leurs yeux sur les deux Verseaux. Verseaux qui, contrairement à ce que les Scorpions s’attendaient, analysaient et commentaient le livre magique.

« Peut-être que le premier texte est pour remonter le temps et le dernier pour revenir dans celui qu’on vient de quitter ?

— J’avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. »

            Les deux Verseaux prirent le livre au même moment, chose que les Scorpions ne loupèrent pas, et l’ouvrir sur la dernière page avec un air sérieux inscrit sur le visage.

« Il n’y a pas de texte…

— Il y en a un avant mais…

— Il ne veut strictement rien dire.

— Le premier avait un sens, au moins. »

            Camus se massa les tempes et Milo s’en voulut un peu d’avoir touché à ce bouquin et, d’en plus, de douter de son petit-ami. Camus ne lui serait jamais infidèle, il le savait parfaitement bien ! Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette jalousie maladive de pénétrer son cœur, à la limite de lui faire brûler son cosmos pour tout détruire. Et puis, même s’il savait que Camus ou l’autre Verseau ne tenteraient rien, le Scorpion ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il était beaucoup trop proche physiquement de Dégel.

            Milo lança un coup d’œil à Kardia qui lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque à pas de loup. Lorsqu’ils furent à l’extérieur, Kardia se massa la nuque et soupira.

« Bon, j’suppose qu’on pourra pas les sortir de là. Je te propose un duel ! »

            Les yeux de Milo prirent une lueur sadique. Ils allaient bien s’amuser… !

 

 

            Après un terrible duel observé par de nombreux apprentis qui n’avaient pas compris pourquoi il y avait deux Scorpions, Milo remontait les marches du sanctuaire, sous les yeux incrédules des chevaliers d’or de cette époque. Et pour cause : malgré le sang séché sur son visage, Milo ressemblait énormément à Kardia – qui était resté à l’arène après un match nul – et, bien évidemment, les autres se méfiaient de lui. Néanmoins, ils le laissèrent passer. Après tout, s’il avait une armure d’or du Scorpion, c’est qu’il y avait sûrement une raison. Bizarre, certes, mais pas impossible.

            Après une montée de marches qui lui parut interminable et ne le dépaysait pas, Milo arriva finalement dans la maison du Verseau, sous le regard perplexe du Chevalier du Capricorne. Kardia avait-il trouvé le secret de la jeunesse éternelle ? Une fois dans la maison, Milo souffla : non, vraiment, il aimait beaucoup son pays et trouvait le Sanctuaire magnifique, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait monter les escaliers ! Pourquoi empêcher la téléportation ? C’était complètement idiot !

            Tout en grognant, Milo avança et son regard remarqua enfin la silhouette en face de lui. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et il sauta sur le Chevalier du Verseau, fin heureux de le retrouver.

« Mon Camus ! Tu es enfin sorti ! J’ai cru que tu resterais enfermé dans cette bibliothèque pour le restant de nos jours ! »

            Et, sans attendre une seule réponse, le Scorpion embrassa son Verseau adoré. Verseau qui fut complètement récalcitrant, à son plus grand étonnement. Mais il n’abandonna pas pour autant : Camus avait toujours été un grand timide pour ça et il savait qu’il se lâcherait bientôt.

« Milo. »

            La voix de Camus le fit frissonner. Il adorait quand son Verseau prononçait son prénom, qu’importe le ton employé ! … Attendez. Camus avait prononcé son prénom ? Ce n’était pas possible, il était en train de… Milo ouvrit les yeux d’effroi et s’écarta rapidement, essayant de ne pas trembler devant le regard plus que glacial et sans lunettes de Dégel. Dégel. Il avait confondu avec son Camus avec Dégel. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche le regard plus que glacial de Camus. Milo déglutit. Un Verseau en colère était une chose, deux Verseaux en était une autre…

« Ca— Camus chéris, c’est un malentendu… ! »

            Mais son froid glaçon ne répondit pas et il sut que c’était sa fin. Rien de pire qu’un Verseau jaloux, accompagné d’un autre Verseau énervé ! Il chercha à s’expliquer mais aucun des Verseaux ne voulut l’écouter et, bientôt, il se retrouva enfermé dans un cercueil de glace, priant pour que la colère de Camus (et de Dégel mais il n’en avait rien à faire de lui) disparaisse bien vite.

            Hélas, il avait conscience que sa prière ne serait pas entendue.

* * *

 

            Camus se frotta les tempes pour la énième fois. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l’énervait le plus : l’idiotie de Milo ou bien l’incompréhension face au livre ? Il savait très bien que Milo ne l’avait pas fait exprès : de dos, lui et Dégel devaient certainement se ressembler et, connaissant Milo, il n’avait pas dû chercher bien loin avant d’en arriver aux conclusions. Il devrait peut-être le libérer ? Après tout, c’était exagéré comme réaction et puis, il savait que Milo s’en voulait déjà pour ce voyage dans le temps.

            Le Verseau du XVIIIème siècle continuait de lire sa propre version de Tempus – il avait été surpris d’en avoir une copie - , concentré. Sentant son regard sur lui, Dégel leva le sien vers son héritier de l’armure.

« Allons le libérer, il a assez médité. »

            Camus acquiesça, troublé que Dégel ait pu lire ainsi dans ses pensées. Était-il possible regrette aussi sa vive réaction ? Ou avait-il pensé à Kardia à ce moment-là ? Dans tous les cas, Dégel acceptait de libérer ce pauvre Milo, ce qui était une bonne chose. Alors, ensemble, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, tout en prenant le livre de Camus, et rejoignirent le centre de la maison du Verseau où ils retrouvèrent Kardia, accroupit devant le cercueil de glace de Milo.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait pour mériter ce sort ? Demanda le Scorpion, avec une lueur de perplexité et de sadisme dans le regard.

— Rien qui ne te concerne. » Répondit Dégel.

            Camus se retint de rire nerveusement. En fait, théoriquement, ça concernait aussi Kardia : il n’était pas sûr que le premier chevalier du Scorpion soit ravi de ce que son héritier du XXème siècle ait fait…

            Ensemble, les deux Verseaux tendirent la main et libérèrent le Scorpion gelé. Celui-ci toussa un long moment jusqu’à récupérer une respiration normale puis sauta sur son Verseau qui n’eut pas le temps de l’éviter.

« Je suis désolé mon Camus, j’voulais pas faire ça !

— Oui oui, j’ai compis. C’est du passé maintenant.

— Merci mon Camus ! Il n’y a que toi que j’aime !

— Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de lui rappeler qu’il n’y a que lui qu’il… » Lança la voix de Kardia avant de s’arrêter.

            Camus lui lança un coup d’œil. Les yeux de Kardia fixaient Milo avec une telle haine qu’il avait dû comprendre le problème. Fort heureusement, Dégel se mit entre eux et arrêta le Scorpion avant qu’il ne décide de tuer Milo.

« C’est bon, Kardia, ce n’était qu’un malentendu.

— Mouais…

— Dois-je rappeler que vous m’avez pris pour Dégel la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

            Le Scorpion du XVIIIème siècle fit une moue boudeuse lorsque Camus lui rappela ce souvenir. Il pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, lui-même avait été incapable de reconnaître Dégel. Bon, d’accord, il ne s’était pas jeté sur lui pour l’embrasser – et heureusement ! – mais cela revenait presque au même. Finalement, le Scorpion soupira et rangea son ongle écarlate.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est redevenu _calme…_ , et Dégel s’appliqua à insister sur le mot ‘calme’, …Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire.

— Vous n’avez pas trouvé de solution ? Demanda un Milo soulagé qu’on change de sujet.

— Malheureusement non, répondit Camus.

— On ne peut pas demander à Athéna ? Je suis sûr qu’elle sera ravie de nous aider, continua Kardia.

— J’aimerais trouver une solution sans avoir à lui demander son aide, répliqua Dégel qui semblait assez gêner d’ennuyer sa déesse.

— Pis si elle est aussi utile que Saori, hein…

— Milo !

—  Bah quoi ? C’est vrai, non ? Saori est une…

— MILO ! »

            Si Camus avait pu empêcher Milo de sortir des âneries, il l’aurait fait sur le champ. Bien qu’il fut d’accord avec son amant, il y avait des choses à ne pas dire à voix haute, surtout lorsque cela concernait leur déesse bien aimée. Et encore moins devant les regards dubitatifs de Dégel et Kardia.

« Cette Saori ou que sais-je… C’est votre réincarnation d’Athéna ?

— Oui. » Répondit Camus en soupirant.

            Le Verseau du XXème siècle ne voulait pas partir sur cette discussion. Il était inutile de parler de Saori aux Chevaliers d’Or du XVIIIème siècle. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient une bien meilleure personne pour Athéna. Certes, Saori n’avait pas grandis au Sanctuaire comme convenu mais ça ne l’autorisait pas à agir, parfois, un peu trop égoïstement.

« Qu’importe. Nous devons décider de ce que nous faisons.

— Tu n’es pas intéressé par le futur, Dégel ? Demanda Kardia.

— Non. »

            La réponse avait été claire et nette. Impossible de ne pas la comprendre.

« À quoi cela servirait-il ? Dans 200 ans, je serais mort, je ne vois donc pas l’utilité de savoir des choses que je ne devrais pas. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il se passera si ce savoir futuriste se mélange à notre savoir actuel et change leur futur ? »

            La réponse de Dégel fut si pertinente que personne ne sut quoi lui répondre. Le Verseau du XVIIIème siècle était réellement un home sage et Camus aurait fait n’importe quoi pour l’avoir en Maître. Cependant, il ne le lui dit pas et acquiesça seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

            Soudain, alors que l’homme des glaces allait reparler, une tornade passa devant eux, faisant voler leurs longs cheveux, et s’éloignant en vitesse. Camus, Milo et Kardia se regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« C’était quoi, ça ? Demanda Milo.

— Manigoldo ! Rends-moi ce livre immédiatement ! Tonna la voix de Dégel et Kardia se mit à rire aux éclats.

— Quel farceur ce Mani’ !

— Kardia, ce n’est pas drôle ! Sans ce livre, nos amis sont coincés ici ! »

            Kardia grimaça tandis que Dégel partait à la poursuite de ce Manigoldo, suivit de Camus et Milo. Ils montèrent les marches, traversèrent la Maison des Poissons devant un Chevalier d’Or estomaqué – il ne devait pas s’attendre à croiser tant de Verseaux et de Scorpions dans sa maison – et continuèrent jusqu’à la chambre du Grand Pope.

            Les quatre hommes se stoppèrent et fixèrent la porte avec attention. Entrer ou ne pas entrer ? Là était toute la question. Après tout, il n’était pas certain que le Grand Pope prenne bien la nouvelle de Chevaliers venus du futur. D’un autre côté, selon Kardia, il était très probablement déjà au courant de leurs existences puisque le duel des Scorpions avaient fait le tour du Sanctuaire.

            Après un dernier signe de tête, les quatre Chevaliers d’Or entrèrent dans la Chambre du Grand Pope et eurent la surprise d’y retrouver Manigoldo, qui ressemblait étrangement à DeathMask, entouré non seulement du Grand Pope mais aussi d’une jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves et au doux sourire. Cela ne pouvait être qu’Athéna, tant la ressemblance avec Saori était frappante. Camus en prit mentalement note : il commençait à se demander s’il n’y avait réellement qu’Athéna qui se réincarnait…

            Dégel et Kardia se mirent à genoux, et Camus et Milo firent de même.

« Hey, tu trouves pas qu’elle semble plus intelligente que la nôtre ?

— Milo ! » Se scandalisa le Verseau du XXème siècle.

            Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Milo fasse une remarque au mauvais moment et, surtout, au mauvais endroit ? Il allait finir par croire que son petit-ami le faisait exprès !

« Veuillez l’excuser, Déesse Athéna. Il est un peu… Perdu. » Essaya de rattrapa Camus, sous le regard moqueur de Kardia et celui boudeur de Milo.

            À leur plus grande surprise, la réincarnation d’Athéna se mit à rire. Un rire doux, un rire qui ne cassait pas les oreilles. Inconsciemment, les deux chevaliers du XXème siècle levèrent la tête et fixèrent la jeune déesse qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir mal pris la remarque de Milo.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Chevaliers. Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu. » Déclara-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d’œil.

            Aussitôt, Camus se détendit. Manquer de rester à Athéna aurait pu leur coûter cher ! Fort heureusement pour eux, la jeune fille avait plutôt l’air amusée qu’autre chose.

« Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, lorsque j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait d’autres Chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion, j’ai été curieuse. Je ne pensais pas que Manigoldo vous prendrait ce livre pour vous amener jusqu’à moi. »

            Ledit Manigoldo grimaça, ce qui lui valut un regard à la fois surpris et amusé venant du Grand Pope. Pas de doute, ils n’étaient pas du tout au XXème siècle.

« Ouais bah… On m’a dit « ramène-les », je les ai ramenés ! »

            Encore une fois, la déesse rit, détendant l’atmosphère. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes du futur puis reprit la parole :

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous soyez à notre époque ? »

            Milo lança un bref regard à Camus, lui intimant silencieusement de raconter l’histoire à la déesse s’il ne souhaitait pas devoir expliquer une nouvelle gaffe. Camus soupira et se mit alors à raconter toute l’histoire aux personnes présentes. La Déesse et le Grand Pope se lancèrent un regard entendu et ouvrirent le livre à l’heure tour. Les deux Verseaux et les deux Scorpions restèrent silencieux durant les minutes que les deux personnes en face d’elles prenaient pour lire le livre. Non loin de là, Manigoldo regardait ses doigts d’un air vaguement intéressé et lançait de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs au Grand Pope.

            Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures à Camus et Milo, la Déesse retourna le livre, le mettant sens dessus dessous et le tendit à Camus.

« Si vous lisez le texte ainsi, vous pourrez très certainement retourner chez vous. » Expliqua-t-elle.

            Déconcerté – la solution était-elle aussi simple !? – les quatre personnes qui avaient cherché une solution se mirent à lire le texte. Et, en effet, en mettant le livre à l’envers, un nouveau texte était apparu. Dire que la réponse était là depuis le début ! Camus en avait des frissons de colère, surtout contre lui-même. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé avant !?

« Merci, dirent les hommes du XXième siècle.

— Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit la Déesse, bien vite approuvée par ceux présents. J’espère que votre retour se fera sans heurt. »

            Milo et Camus acquiescèrent, espérant au fond d’eux qu’effectivement, ils rentreraient sans heurt. Lançant un dernier regard à leurs camarades du XVIIIème siècle, les deux Chevaliers d’Or se mirent à lire le texte. Soudain, le monde autour d’eux se mit à tourner, les visages d’Athéna, Degel, Kardia, Manigoldo et du Grand Pope devinrent de plus en plus flous avant de disparaître complètement. Camus ferma les yeux, ayant le tournis, et sentit Milo lui prendre la main et la serrer très fort.

            Lorsqu’enfin, le monde arrêta de tourner et que l’estomac du Chevalier des Glaces décida de ne plus se retourner, Camus ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient de retour dans la Maison du Verseau, mais était-ce bien celui du XXième siècle ? Pour s’en assurer, ils cherchèrent les Cosmos de leurs compagnons et sourirent lorsqu’ils sentirent celui de Mü. Bingo ! Ils étaient bien rentrés !

« Quelle aventure ! Commenta Camus.

— Ouais, ils vont me manquer.

— Oui, surtout Dégel, hein ? Le taquina le Verseau.

— Non mais… C’était une erreur ! Argumenta rapidement le Scorpion.

— En attendant, t’as pris ton pied.

— Non ! Tu embrasses mieux que lui, mon Camus.

— Et pourtant, tu—

— Camus, je t’en prie ! »

            Le regard larmoyant de Milo le fit rire et il lui tapota le crâne avant de lui sortir un « idiot » accompagné d’un sourire. Milo bouda mais Camus décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il porta son attention sur le livre resté ouvert dans ses mains et remarqua alors une enveloppe jaunie par le temps, servant comme une sorte de marque-page. Il fronça les sourcils, la prit et sortit la lettre. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est quoi ?

— C’est un mot de Dégel et Kardia. »

            Milo le lut rapidement et se mit à sourire à son tour, tout fier du compliment que Kardia lui faisait sur son Scarlet Needle, tandis que Degel leur demandait de faire attention à eux, et qu’ils espéraient bien se revoir un jour, même si c’était en Enfers.

« On devrait peut-être retourner les voir.

— Milo.., souffla Camus.

— N’empêche, l’ignora le Scorpion, au moins, on aura des connaissances intéressantes lorsqu’on ira en Enfers. »

            Camus secoua la tête. Parfois, Milo était beaucoup trop attendrissant pour son cœur de glace. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant les mots écrits élégamment en grecque.

« Tu sais, mon Camus…, commença Milo. Tu devrais continuer de lire. Lire encore et toujours.

— Pourquoi ne lirais-je pas ? Et pourquoi veux-tu soudainement que je lise, toi qui, je cite, « en a marre que je te fasse passer après mes livres » ? Questionna un Camus suspicieux.

— Bah parce qu’à force de lire, tu vas te bousiller les yeux et tu vas être obligé de porter des lunettes…

— …Milo…

— Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi sexy, des lunettes ! Ça va t’aller comme un gant ! Et puis, on pourrait faire des jeux comme ça ! Ah, mais c’est dommage quand même, on aurait pu faire ça à quatre, je suis sûr ! »

            Le froid Camus soupira. Il aurait dû s’en douter : il n’y avait que le cerveau lubrique de Milo pour contrôler cette bouche.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour fuir, Milo du Scorpion. » Siffla-t-il et Milo ne demanda pas son reste.

            Alors que Milo s’éloignait, Camus relut une dernière fois le mot de Degel et Kardia. Non, décidément, non : il ne traduirait pas le petit texte en français de Degel lui expliquant que, peut-être, ils viendraient les voir au XXème siècle.

            Connaissant Milo, il allait tout faire pour préparer et mettre son plan pervers à exécution…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura peut-être une suite à cet OS, je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de ma flemme et de mes idées ! Si c'est le cas, ça sera plutôt classé en Mature...


End file.
